elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Douanita
|} Douanita ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Zoo Osnabrück. Sie wurde etwa 1987 wild in Vietnam geboren. 1988 wurde sie vom niederländischen Zoll auf dem ostdeutschen Frachter "Naumburg" bei einem Zwischenstopp im Rotterdamer Hafen entdeckt und wegen ihres schlechten Zustands beschlagnahmt und dem Diergaarde Blijdorp (Zoo Rotterdam) übergebenFrom sailing barge to truck. Ihren Namen hat sie von diesem Zwischenfall mit dem Zoll ("douane")Die Elefanten im Zoo Rotterdam auf elefanten-fan.de. Möglicherweise kam sie über den Zoo Saigon in die Niederlande. Sie sollte an den Zoo Ústí nad Labem (heute Tschechien) geliefert werden. Douanita gehört daher diesem tschechischen Zoo, der sie aber nicht aus ihrer neuen Herde in Rotterdam herausnehmen wollte, die sie gut aufgenommen und aufgezogen hat, da sie bei ihrer Ankunft erst ein Jahr alt war. Daher lebte Douanita, in Rotterdam auch Donna genannt, mehr als zwei Jahrzehnte in Rotterdam und war neben ihrer Freundin Irma die einzige erwachsene Kuh dort. Douanita verweilte bis Mai 2012 mit ihren Töchtern Trong Nhi und Tonya† in Blijdorp. Zur Gruppe der Kühe gehörte zuletzt außerdem Matriarchin Irma mit Tochter Bangka und Enkelin Faya. Nachdem die ursprüngliche Reise nach Tschechien vom Zoll damals verhindert worden war, war für Douanita vorgesehen, sie Anfang Mai 2012 zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Tonya† in den Zoo Prag zu überführen. In Blijdorp gab es anscheinend zunehmende Auseindersetzungen mit der Matriarchin Irma, so dass der Zoo eine Trennung für angeraten hielt. Im Zoo Praha wartete indessen eine vor kurzem neu eröffnete Elefantenanlage auf sie. Der Mitteilung des Rotterdamer Zoos zufolge war auch die Ankunft weiterer junger Elefantenkühe geplant, die sich neben den beiden alten Damen Gulab und Shanti (und dem Bullen Mekong) dort aufhalten sollten. Douanita reiste am 08.05.2012 zusammen mit Tonya† aus Rotterdam ab und ging auf Reise mit dem Ziel Prag. Im dortigen Zoo trafen Mutter und Tochter am 09.05.2012 morgens nach einer 14stündigen Reise ein. Zunächst sollten sie sich in ihrer neuen Unterkunft eingewöhnen, bevor sie in den folgenden Tagen mit den anderen Prager Elefanten zusammengeführt werden sollten. Es wurde im Rahmen des Umzugs auch bekannt, dass Douanita für Anfang 2013 ein weiteres Kalb erwartete. Am 11.02.2013 brachte sie gegen Mittag ihr Kalb, eine Tochter namens Sita, zur Welt. Im Frühjahr 2013 wurde die Familie mit dem Neugeborenen auch mit den jüngeren Kühen Tamara und Janita aus Sri Lanka zusammengebracht. Douanita verlor ihre mittlere Tochter Tonya† nach kurzer Krankheit am 17.12.2013. Douanita ist zwar im Herbst 2014 von Mekong gedeckt worden. Der an Paarungen bislang eher uninteressierte Bulle änderte sein Verhalten den Kühen gegenüber, als Ankhor aus Berlin 2014 nach Prag gebracht wurde, um bessere Zuchterfolge in der neu errichteten Anlage zu erreichen. Ihr nächstes Kalb wird allerdings Ankhor als Vater haben. Im Januar 2017 hat der Zoo Prag mitgeteilt, dass die mittlerweile trächtige Donna, wie sie hier genannt wird, voraussichtlich im Frühjahr 2017 gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter Sita den Zoo in Richtung Osnabrück verlassen wird. Anscheinend gab es auch hier Angriffe von ihr auf andere Elefantenkühe, z.B. Tamara. Da man ihr und Sita eine dauerhafte Trennung von den anderen Kühen ersparen möchte und der Zoo Osnabrück wieder mit einer Kuhgruppe züchten möchte, bietet sich daher die Möglichkeit des Umzugs von Donna. Zum Glück ist dabei keine Trennung von Mutter und Tochter vorgesehen, und obwohl Sita der erste in Prag geborene Elefant ist, wird sie, wenn es zum Umzug kommt, ihre Mutter begleiten. Für Douanita wird sich die Haltungssituation in Osnabrück wesentlich verbessern, denn eine konsequente 'hands-off' Haltung wie sie im Zoo Osnabrück praktiziert wird, kommt ihrem Naturell entgegen. Der Zoo Prag will scheinbar weiterhin mit den beiden jungen Kühen Tamara und Janita und deren männlichem Nachwuchs im direkten Kontakt arbeiten. Hoffentlich wird in Prag der nächste 'Unfall' nicht für einen Pfleger(in) tödlich enden. Am 07.03.2017 reisten Douanita und Sita nach Osnabrück. Ein sechsköpfiges Team begleitete die beiden Elefantenkühe auf der rund zehnstündigen Fahrt, neben 4 Mitarbeitern vom Zoo Osnabrück fuhren zwei Elefantenpfleger aus dem Zoo Prag mit. In Osnabrück wurden die beiden Kühe gleich nach Betreten der Elefantenhalle von den beiden Jungbullen Shahrukh und Shanti berüsselt. Wenn beide ihr neues Haus erkundet haben, werden sie die Außenanlage kennenlernen und direkt auf die beiden Jungbullen treffen. Auch mit dem Zuchtbullen Luka werden sie zunächst mithilfe eines Kontaktgitters und dann direkt zusammengeführt. Im Zusammenhang mit dem Umzug wurde auch der Geburtstermin für Douanita'''s fünftes Kalb auf Herbst 2017 präzisiert. Entgegen dieser Annahme fand die Geburt überraschend und von den Pflegern unbeobachtet bereits in der Nacht zum 04.07.2017 statt. Am Morgen entdeckte eine Pflegerin einen kleinen Bullen zwischen '''Douanita und Sita. Er ist der erste in Osnabrück geborene Elefant. Der Kleine wurde auf den Namen Minh-Tan getauft, was auf vietnamesisch "Glück" bedeutet. Mutter und Schwester kümmern sich liebevoll um ihn, und auch die Jungbullen zeigen Interesse. Sie sollen allerdings auf absehbare Zeit in andere Herden integriert werden. Douanita hat bisher 5 Kälber von 4 Bullen geboren: #ein unbenanntes Bullkalb, geboren am 26.01.2000, in Rotterdam. Es starb bei der Entbindung und soll Atemprobleme gehabt habenEintrag in der Elefantendatenbank www.elephant.se. Er war das letzte Kind des Rotterdamer Bullen Ramon†, der nach dem Decken von Douanita einen Herzinfarkt bekam und starb[http://fotootjesvanannelies.web-log.nl/olifantfotootjes/douanita/index.html Bericht zu Douanita auf fotootjesvanannelies.web-log.nl]. #'Trong Nhi', weiblich, geboren am 13.05.2003 in Rotterdam (Vater: Alexander). Auch ihre Geburt war wohl nicht ohne ProblemeBlijdorp schwärmt für Elefantenbaby Tonya. Sie lebt inzwischen ohne ihre Mutter weiterhin in Rotterdam und brachte dort am 10.08.2013 selbst ein Kalb zur Welt, ihre Tochter Nhi Linh. #Tonya†, weiblich, geboren am 10.02.2009 in Rotterdam (Vater: Alexander). Nach ihrer Geburt setzten bei Leitkuh Irma wieder Wehen ein, die ein Ende 2007 im Uterus gestorbenes Kalb ausstoßen sollten. Tonya† reiste 2012 mit ihrer Mutter in den Zoo Prag #'Sita', weiblich, geboren am 11.02.2013 im Zoo Prag (Vater Timber). Sie zog mit ihrer Mutter im März 2017 nach Osnabrück um. #'Minh-Tan', männlich, geboren am 04.07.2017 im Zoo Osnabrück (Vater Ankhor). Er wurde noch im Zoo Prag gezeugt. Weblinks *Foto von Douanita mit ihren Töchtern. *Fotos von fotootjesvanannelies.web-log.nl. *Porträts der Rotterdamer Elefanten auf elefanten-fan.de. *Olifant Douanita uit Blijdorp gaat op reis, Mitteilung des Zoos Rotterdam zur Abgabe an den Zoo Prag auf www.diergaardeblijdorp.nl. *Olifanten Blijdorp overgeplaatst naar Tsjechië, Bericht zur Abreise von Douanita aus Rotterdam auf www.ed.nl. *DO PRAHY PŘIJELY DVĚ NOVÉ SLONICE, Mitteilung des Zoos zur Ankunft von Douanita ("Donna") und Tonya auf www.zoopraha.cz. *První slůně v Zoo Praha, Mitteilung des Zoos zur Geburt von Douanitas Kalb im Februar 2013 auf www.zoopraha.cz. *Kommt der Abschied von Donna und Sita?. *Begrüßung im Zoo Osnabrück. *Erste Elefantengeburt-im-Zoo-Osnabrück. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Vietnam Kategorie:Niederlande Kategorie:Zoo Rotterdam Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh